Vice Racers
by StarFalco
Summary: Nick Edwards, un corredor retirado, se verá obligado a volver al oscuro mundo de las carreras callejeras luego de la muerte de uno de sus amigos. Intentando investigar las causas del asesinato, Nick se encontrará con inesperadas revelaciones que no solamente le responderán su duda, sino que también le resolverán otros enigmas y lo llevarán a relacionarse con gente equivocada...
1. Los fantasmas del pasado

Era una noche silenciosa y lúgubre en Vice City. Ni un alma se veían por las calles y únicamente se alcanzaban a distinguir un Perennial y un Regina aparcados en las frías calles de Little Havana. Es justo en ese momento cuando se escuchan unos pasos. Un sujeto corría por la acera mientras dos tipos más lo perseguían. Con ojos rasgados, una amarillenta cara con gotas de sudor corriendo alrededor de ella y su delgado cuerpo moviéndose al ritmo de sus piernas, un joven asiático huía despavorido de los dos personajes que lo perseguían, que se distinguían por ser un tipo pelirrojo y otro de cabello castaño. Los dos portaban un distintivo chaleco con la insignia de un tiburón en la espalda.

- ¡Ya basta! ¡Déjenme en paz! - dijo el asiático, que comenzaba a cansarse debido al sprint que estaba efectuando para alejarse de sus perseguidores.

Justo allí, el pelirrojo mete una mano a su bolsillo derecho y saca una pistola, a la que rápidamente le quita el seguro y suelta un disparo. El cuerpo de Lee cae seguido de un grito de dolor. La pierna izquierda de Lee había recibido la bala y el coreano se arrastraba, en un último intento por intentar huir de forma desesperada. La pareja de sujetos se aproxima a Lee y el castaño le pone el pie en la espalda.

- No era mi intención... Díganle a su jefe que no volveré a correr, lo prometo. - comentó el asiático mientras veía como el pelirrojo le acercaba la pistola.

- ¿Crees que ésa es excusa suficiente como para que te perdone la vida. Nos desafiaste, aún y cuando el jefe te lo advirtió. Ahora pagarás con sangre tu osadía. - dijo el pelirrojo mientras preparaba la pistola.

Un último tic se vio en el ojo de Lee y un disparo se escuchó. A la mañana siguiente, el mismo lugar estaba rodeado ahora por cintas policiales, mientras se observa a un policía mirar una infracción que tenía el dibujo de un tiburón. Uno de los oficiales, moreno, de estatura baja y vestido con el típico uniforme de la policía, mira al cielo, como si supiera de que se trataba lo ocurrido. Cerca del lugar, un Deimos SP amarillo se paseaba por la zona, con un joven hablando por teléfono a bordo. Su voz se escuchaba mientras se detiene en un semáforo.

- Perfecto. Entonces prepara la carrera en la noche y avísale a Steven. Viceport a las diez, no lo olvides. Ciao.

El joven cuelga el teléfono y cuando ve, el tráfico lo evade mientras algunos conductores le insultaban o le sacaban el dedo, debido a que el semáforo llevaba un buen rato en verde. Un policía, aprovechando la cercanía, se acerca y silenciosamente le pide los papeles, cosa que el joven entrega, para finalmente terminarse comiendo una multa. Sin decir palabra alguna, el joven se va y mete la infracción en un cajón lleno de ellas. Conduciendo por la avenida Bayshore a toda velocidad con el sol reflejando en sus cristales y el mar a su derecha, el corredor acelera a toda velocidad. Pasando por los lugares más reconocidos de la ciudad, se observa como han cambiado varias cosas. Un espectacular muestra la fecha actual, 21 de septiembre de 1997, anunciando un concierto de los Love Fist.

Finalmente, y luego de dar unas cuantas vueltas, el corredor llega al [[1412 Hotel]], ahora renombrado como "Sapphire Hotel". Luego de aparcar su vehículo, el joven baja, mostrando ser un joven de estatura promedio, cabello negro y parado, tez caucásica, vestido con una camisa negra y unos jeans. Sin tardar mucho, el joven entra al hotel y luego de unos minutos aparece frente a una habitación, a la cual toca a la puerta sin pensarlo mucho. Segundos después de que el joven tocara la puerta, es recibido por otro tipo caucásico de barba de chivo, lentes, cabello negro, ondulado y largo. Con una sonrisa en la cara, el recién salido le da un abrazo al chico de cabello punteagudo como si acabaran de ganar el Super Bowl.

- ¡Nick! ¡Qué gusto volver a verte! – comentaba el joven de cabello largo mientras abrazaba a su amigo, el cual se notaba incómodo y se podía notar por el continuo movimiento de sus ojos negros.

- Hola, Steven, yo también estoy feliz en que nos veamos de nuevo – decía Nick mientras se quitaba a Steven de encima con una cara que no reflejaba ese estado de ánimo que decía tener.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Tantos días sin vernos y vienes con esa cara de niño con fiebre.

- Muchos problemas, Steven, ya sabes, en especial por lo económico. Empiezo a quedarme sin monedas y se empiezan a notar mis carencias.

Steven siente un poco de lástima y piensa en un buen comentario para animar a Nick mientras se da cuenta como éste miraba el apartamento sorprendido. Nick estaba impresionado de lo bien amueblada que estaba el lugar donde habitaba su amigo, aunque sin ánimos de mostrar una aparente envidia, no dijo nada, pese a que Steven se dio cuenta.

- Si quieres te puedo ayudar con dinero, por mí no hay problema.

- Agradezco tu caridad, Steven, pero si vine aquí era para pedirte un consejo. No quiero endeudarme con nadie, ni siquiera contigo, pero es en momentos como éste donde me he replanteado… Ya sabes, volver a correr.

- ¿¡Estás bromeando!? Te matarían. Sabes lo que le hicieron a Kevin, Michael y Sco…

Al decir estas últimas palabras, Nick no pudo evitar bajar la cabeza mientras un silencio tenebroso azotaba el lugar. Steven sabía que la acababa de cagar con lo que dijo, por lo que comenzó a tartamudear intentando formular una disculpa.

- Lo-lo-lo siento, Nick, no era mi intención recordar…

- No te preocupes, Steven, de todas formas ése fue un buen consejo. No veo necesario seguir exponiendo mi vida, pero es que si no me matan esos psicópatas lo terminará haciendo el hambre.

Steven continúa sintiendo pena por Nick. Él sabía que Nick tenía razón y que ante su negligencia por recibir ayuda, no había esperanza para él. Por su mente pasaban recuerdos de aquellas razones por las que tanto Nick como él abandonaron las carreras clandestinas, pero justo cuando iba a decir algo, su teléfono comienza a sonar. Steven camina hacia su mesa y lo toma, escuchando una voz apresurada que le decía algo que Nick no alcanzaba a escuchar.

- ¿¡De qué estás hablando!? Mierda, eso no es posible… Dile a TJ que no podré este fin de semana. Adiós.

El joven cuelga y da un profundo suspiro, volteando a ver a Nick con una mirada que pocas veces se le había visto. Sus ojos mostraban una mezcla de arrepentimiento e incertidumbre, pero Nick no sabía que le habrían dicho a Steven en esa llamada para que su estado de ánimo cambiara tan drásticamente. Sin mucho que decir, Steven se acerca a Nick con la misma mirada, aunque intentaba cambiarla con una falsa sonrisa.

- Steven, ¿Qué ocurre?

- Nada, Nick. ¿Sabes? Creo que es mejor que te vayas ya que ahora mismo debo ir a arreglar unos asuntos.

- ¿Estás seguro de que todo está bien? ¿No quieres que te acompañe?

- Son cosas privadas, Nick, pero no te preocupes, todo estará bien. Nos vemos al rato en Viceport, allí estaré con mi V8 Ghost listo para romperles el culo a Danny y a ti – dijo Steven con una risa un poco fingida, pareciendo más una risa nerviosa.

- Te notas tenso, Steven, pero confío en ti. Te veo al rato y espero que todo salga bien.

- No te preocupes, ya nos veremos luego.

Nick sale de la habitación mientras Steven toma la puerta, pero cuando Nick sale y Steven se prepara para cerrarla, Nick pone una mano en la puerta, evitando que la cierre.

- Steven, antes de que me vaya, dime una última cosa, ¿Estás seguro de que no estás metido de nuevo en las carreras?

- No, ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Nada, paranoias mías. Lo siento, Steven, buena suerte.

Nick se va y Steven regresa a su habitación, notándose cada vez más su faceta nerviosa, que poco a poco pasaba a convertirse en una de desesperación. Una silueta en ese mismo pasillo donde se encontraba la habitación observa a Nick irse mientras que comienza a caminar hacia la habitación de Steven. Muchas horas después, la noche cae en Vice City y la hora de la reunión entre Nick, Steven y el mencionado Danny llegó. En Viceport, un tipo blanco, de cabello amarillento, con algunas pecas en la cara, conflexión robusta y vestido como si fuera temporada invernal se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro.

- Carajo, se supone que ya deberían estar aquí – decía con una voz que tenía un tono infantil, pero con el típico sonido de voz grave adulta.

Pronto, una sombra se ve acercarse a la espalda del sujeto y le toca el hombro con la mano, causando que el sujeto grite del susto y que sus ojos azules casi se salgan de su órbita. El sujeto voltea asustado y observa a Nick, el cual no puede evitar reír después de observar la expresión de su amigo.

- Sorpresa, Danny – dice Nick mientras dobla su cuerpo tocándose el estómago debido a que no podía controlar su risa luego de ver a Danny responder de esa manera.

- Joder, casi me matas del susto. No me vuelvas a asustar así.

- Oh, vamos, no seas llorón, ¿Dónde está tu vehículo?

- ¿Mi Phobos? Está allá atrás aparcado.

Danny apunta con el pulgar hacia atrás, donde se ve un Phobos VT azul con una raya blanca en el centro aparcado. Nick mira el coche de Danny con un poco de desprecio, pero luego mira a la avenida, donde ve que no hay rastro de Steven.

- Vaya, Steven, aún no llega. Espero que esté bien.

- Preocúpate mejor porque nosotros estemos bien. Con este ambiente, ya sabes, uno se pone tenso. Dicen que los haitianos acostumbran a venir a asaltar gente por estos lares.

- Ya, no te asustes, Steven no tardará en llegar.

El reloj de Danny mostraba que eran las 10:00 de la noche, pero luego el mismo reloj muestra que eran las 11:25. Había pasado más de una hora y Steven no se aparecía. Nick estaba sentado en el suelo mientras Danny se rascaba la cabeza, pero no puedo contener su estrés y explota.

- Te seré franco, creo que Steven no vendrá. O lo olvidó o le importó un carajo.

- Él me dijo que vendría. Pero aun así no ha puesto su culo en este barrio asqueroso, ¡Hemos estado más de una hora aquí!

- Hay que tranquilizarnos, Nick, mejor empezamos la carrera tú y yo. Será divertido.

- Oh, claro, Danny, muy divertido. Si tan solo no te quedaras a 20 millas de nosotros siempre.

- Bueno, yo no soy el loco que siempre quiere poner en riesgo lo único que le queda.

- ¿Te estás burlando de mi economía?

- No, no, solo decía que... no quiero dañar mi coche, ¡Es mi tesoro! Tú sabes lo que le pasó a mi último coche. Está "cosa" no se compara con mi Uranus... – comentaba Danny hasta que un motor ensordecedor lo silenció.

Un V8 Ghost blanco había llegado al lugar, y con la ventana abajo, se alcanza a ver a Steven, el cual ni siquiera baja para saludar a sus amigos.

- Suban a sus latas con ruedas, tenemos que terminar esto rápido.

- Es todo lo que dices luego dejarnos una hora parados como imbéciles. – dijo Danny luego de escuchar la frase de Steven, pero es interrumpido por Nick, el cual lo empuja hacia su vehículo.

- Ya olvídalo. El chiste es que Steven ya está aquí.

- Empecemos, no tengo mucho tiempo.

- Ok, señor prisas... todos a los autos. – ordenó Danny mientras corría a la puerta de su Phobos VT.

Danny, Nick y Steven se ponen en la entrada de Viceport, en paralelo y haciendo ruido con sus motores. Con los dedos en el aire, Steven hace la seña de "3, 2, 1" hasta que los tres arrancan a toda velocidad. Steven se pone a la cabeza con Nick siguiéndole detrás por muy poco. Danny se queda varios metros atrás, intentando acelerar su vehículo para darle alcance a sus dos colegas. En una de las casas cercanas a Viceport, un hombre se despierta por el ruido y, con una cara de enfado, toma su teléfono y llama al 911. Por su parte, el trío pasaba el Small Road Bridge y se acercaban a la entrada de Starfish Island, donde en cadena Nick y Danny aprovecharon el rebufo de su respectivo rival para adelantarse, quedando los tres a la par. Es ahí cuando Nick presiona un botón que activa el nitro de su vehículo, dejando a Danny y Steven sorprendidos.

- No creía que lo usaría tan pronto. Es mi turno – dijo Steven mientras ponía su dedo en su botón también.

El Deimos SP y el V8 Ghost se mueven tan rápido como balas mientras el Phobos VT de Danny se queda atrás, debido a su falta de nitro.

- ¿Nitro? Eso es trampa…

Steven se aproxima al coche de Nick y toma su walkie-talkie, preparado para hablarle a Nick. El joven del Deimos seguía a la cabeza, viendo como pasaba ahora por el Moist Palms Hotel y acercándose a la entrada del centro de la ciudad.

- ¿Hasta dónde la carrera? – preguntaba Steven por el walkie-talkie, por lo que Nick toma el suyo y responde – Hasta The Greasy Chopper, el bar motero –

Danny, mientras tanto, se da por vencido y frena en la entrada a Little Haiti, aparcando en la acera y viendo como sus amigos se alejaban. Por otro lado, Steven intenta golpear la parte trasera del coche de Nick, pero éste acelera y se acerca a aquel bar que denominaron como la meta. Justo antes de llegar, Nick ve que Steven toma rebufo y lo rebasa, casi ganando, pero Steven comienza a fanfarronear al usar una escalera de un local para pararse de dos ruedas, presumiéndoselo a Nick, sólo para finalmente darse cuenta de que Nick lo rebasa una vez más aprovechando un poco de nitro sobrante. La sonrisa de Steven desaparece y Nick gana satisfactoriamente, pero justo cuando pensaba detenerse, varios Cheetah de la policía lo interceptan, por lo que Nick los evade y mantiene su rumbo en la carretera. Steven también se ve agobiado por los coches de policía, así que se pone a la par de Nick y le habla por el walkie-talkie.

- Gran victoria, Nicky, pero hay que deshacernos de los maderos.

- Separémonos. Que cada uno pierda a los suyos, de ahí nos vemos en Tacopalypse.

Steven y Nick se dividen. El V8 Ghost de Steven dobla hacia la comisaría y el Deimos SP de Nick continúa el camino hacia el norte. Los VCPD Cheetah deciden separarse, siguiendo dos a Nick por ser el más rápido y uno a Steven por ser más lento. Mientras tanto, Danny sale de su coche y observa el cielo recargado en él, pero su tranquilidad se ve interrumpida cuando un tráiler Flatbed carmesí pasa a toda velocidad por la avenida Bayshore, dirigiéndose hacia el norte también.

- Hasta ese Flatbed es más rápido que yo. Bendita suerte, otra carrera, otro tercer lugar.

Por su parte, Nick se veía agobiado por los VCPD Cheetah, llegando al final de la avenida, donde usa un derrape para dar una vuelta en la intersección y finalmente aprovechar para tocar dos botones en su panel de control que activan una gran cantidad de nitro que deja atrás a los VCPD Cheetah en cuestión de segundos. Los policías quedaron atónitos e incluso uno de ellos pierde el control y choca de frente contra la pared del final de la avenida. Nick se aleja riéndose mientras ahora se dirige al Tacopalypse. Nick toma el walkie-talkie e intenta contactarse con Steven, haciéndolo luego de unos segundos.

- ¿Lograste perder a tu madero, Steven o ya estás listo para compartir celda con un negro?

- Muy gracioso, pero lo dejé tragando moscas cuando chocó con un poste de luz. Mantente alerta, no dudo en que hayan pedido refuerzos.

- Encontrémonos en Tacopalypse y luego larguémonos. Por cierto, no hay rastro de Danny.

Nick ríe ante su último comentario mientras a lo lejos el Flatbed lo persigue, aunque el corredor logra distinguirlo en su retrovisor. Nick acelera y se dirige al restaurante que se encontraba a la vuelta de donde él había aparcado. El Flatbed se detuvo un poco más adelante, por lo que Nick lo miraba con sospecha luego de pasarlo. Ya en el restaurante, Nick se detiene y a los treinta segundos, el V8 Ghost se ve a lo lejos, haciendo que Nick sonría, listo para restregarle su victoria en cara a Steven. El Flatbet acelera de nuevo y a toda velocidad da la vuelta y se dirige hacia Steven. La sonrisa de Nick desaparece cuando observa como el Flatbet golpea de lleno el V8 Ghost de Steven, que por el impacto sale disparado por los aires quedando volcado junto a una palmera. El Flatbet sigue pero por la colisión se desvió un poco y acaba chocando con una pared. Nick se acerca corriendo hacía el vehículo de Steven, mientras que del camión se ve bajando a un tipo pelirrojo que huye a un callejón.

La cara de Nick se transforma en un nido de impotencia y angustia, bajando de su coche y corriendo a auxiliar a su amigo. Nick trata de abrir la puerta, pero le es imposible. Sólo observa como un pequeño charco de sangre sale del quemacocos del V8 Ghost, causando que un par de lágrimas corran por el rostro de Nick, el cual escucha las sirenas de policía a lo lejos como Steven supuso. Ya no se podía hacer nada, Steven estaba muerto.

- Steven, ¿¡Por qué pasó esto!? Amigo, no te mueras, te lo ruego… ¡STEVEN!

El desgarrador grito se escucha por todo el barrio y Danny seguía tranquilo en la avenida Bayshore, regresando asustado a su vehículo cuando vio un par de haitianos salir de una calle. Luego de acelerar, el walkie-talkie de Danny recibe una frecuencia. Era Nick, por lo que Danny alegremente contesta.

- Sí que me dejaron como basura. Espero que le hayas ganado a Steven, con eso de que nos hizo esperar…

- Ve a tu apartamento y espérame allí. Tengo cosas que decirte. – comentó fríamente Nick, escuchándose melancolía en sus palabras.

- Nick, ¿Está todo bien? ¿Perdiste con Steven?

- ¡¿No lo terminas de entender?! ¡STEVEN ESTÁ MUERTO!

Danny queda en shock ante la revelación, evitando hacer un comentario más y dando la vuelta para dirigirse a su apartamento. Mientras, Nick seguía cerca del lugar del impacto, donde ve por su retrovisor el reflejo de las sirenas policiales en la pared y el coche destrozado de Steven. Alejándose del lugar, Nick comienza a sentir como pensamiento de impotencia llenan su cabeza.

- Juro que encontraré al responsable de tu muerte, Steven, lo juro por mi vida... – murmuraba mientras bajaba la cabeza y se apartaba de la zona.


	2. Pactando con los maderos

Steven había muerto. No se podía hacer nada. Era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Danny y Nick, los cuales se encontraban sentados en la mesa del apartamento del primero. Su apartamento lucía como un sitio algo pobre, debido al desorden que había, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba a Nick, el cual aún no superaba la muerte de su amigo. Ya había amanecido y la cara de Nick seguía teniendo la misma impresión que cuando vio a Steven morir, mientras Danny no paraba de hacer preguntas que evitaban que este pensamiento desapareciera de la mente del joven corredor.

- ¿Y no viste quién lo mató? –

- Era pelirrojo, pero no vi más ya que me interesaba ver como estaba Steven.

- Quizás en las noticias digan algo, ya sabes, la policía estaba por ahí, quizás lo capturaron.

- Tú sabes tan bien como yo que la policía de esta ciudad es incompetente. No vale la pena tener esperanzas en eso.

Pese a que Nick no parecía interesado, Danny enciende su TV y le cambia a las noticias que acaban de empezar. El locutor comienza a decir los titulares y da el noticiero, hasta que luego de varios minutos, la noticia que esperaban aparece.

- ...en otras noticias, un joven perdió la vida al chocar con un camión. El conductor del camión se dio a la fuga, mientras que el cuerpo del joven ya fue entregado a sus familiares. Un oficial de la VCPD informó que este joven era perseguido por realizar carreras clandestinas con otro sujeto del cual no se tienen datos, más que conducía un Deimos SP amarillo. – decía el locutor mientras se muestra imágenes del siniestro.

- Vaya, veo que tenías razón, Nick. Aún me sigo preguntando a que familiares de Steven se refieren.

- Yo me pregunto aún más la razón por la cual lo mataron. Eso no fue un accidente, yo vi como ese Flatbed lo impactó a voluntad.

En ese instante, la puerta del apartamento es tocada con fuerza, por lo que Danny se acerca y la abre, sólo para encontrarse con dos policías que no lo miraban con felicidad, sino con una seriedad abrumadora.

- ¿Se les ofrece algo, oficial?

- ¿Tú eres el dueño del Deimos SP amarillo? – preguntaba el oficial de la derecha, que era el más alto.

- Déjenlo, soy yo al que buscan – dijo Nick, poniéndose entre Danny y los oficiales.

- Ven con nosotros.

Nick sale junto a los oficiales y es esposado, aunque él evita oponer resistencia debido a que cierta idea se pasó por su cabeza. Danny se desespera e intenta evitar que se lleven a Nick, pero es ahí cuando el otro oficial toma a Danny y lo esposa también.

- ¿Pero yo que hice?

- Nick Edwards está arrestado por participar en una carrera clandestina, no respetar las leyes de tráfico, evadir a la ley y causar destrozos. Tú lo estás por encubrirlo.

- ¡Tengo derecho a un abogado! – gritaba Danny, pero solamente termina recibiendo un golpe del oficial, evitando así oponer resistencia y siendo llevado por los oficiales.

En ese momento Nick y Danny aparecen en una celda. Estaban encerrados en la comisaría de Little Havana mientras había unos cuantos policías de pie frente a su celda.

- ¿Por qué no les abrimos un expediente ya y los mandamos a una verdadera prisión? – decía el mismo policía que esposó a Danny, mientras volteaba a ver al que parecía ser su superior, el cual se muestra como el mismo policía que se encontraba en el sitio donde asesinaron a Lee.

- Sólo son carreras clandestinas. Déjenme el asunto a mí, pueden retirarse, hablaré con este par a solas – les respondió el jefe, el cual se asegura de que los dos policías que le acompañaban salieran de aquella vacía área de celdas.

El jefe toma una silla y se sienta frente a la celda de los corredores, los cuales miraban extrañados al policía que les observaba con una sonrisa que a su vez transmitía seriedad.

- Los jóvenes de hoy en día, ¿no?, son tan... alocados.

- Vayamos al grano, comisario, ¿Qué es lo que quiere? – respondió un molesto Nick, que aún se veía enfurecido por lo ocurrido anteriormente.

- ¡Wow! Sí que tienes muchas pelotas para hablarme de esa forma – dijo el comisario, mientras sacaba una pistola y la colocaba sobre sus piernas - Bueno, sé que ustedes quieren irse y hacer como si nada paso y yo estoy dispuesto a cumplir sus plegarias, pero... Necesito que me den algo a cambio. – agregó poniéndose de pie al decir esto último.

- ¿Quiere dinero? Porque, a decir verdad, estamos bien jodidos... – aclaró Danny, causando que el comisario riera un poco.

- ¿Dinero? Los verdes me sobran ya que tengo negocios con cierta organización, pero eso no les incumbe. Yo requiero de su colaboración para atrapar a alguien.

- ¿Acaso nos ve caras de agentes? – dijo Nick mientras se acerca a los barrotes de la celda, pero el comisario se limita a sacar una foto y dársela a Nick.

- No es lo que crees, Edwards, a decir verdad, te terminará gustando. Esos tipos de la foto pueden serte familiares de cierto modo.

Nick observa la foto. Eran seis sujetos en un bar, mostrándose alegres. Mirando de izquierda a derecha distingue a un pelirrojo, recordándolo como aquel que estuvo en aquél fatal choque donde Steven murió asesinado.

- Ese pelirrojo estaba en el accidente de Steven – no tardó en decir, mientras contenía su furia para arrugar la foto.

- Veo que se te hacen conocidos, ¿Puedes darme información sobre ellos?

- Reconozco a uno, pero de vista, no sé nada de él.

- Qué pena. Me hubiera gustado hacer un trato con ustedes. Pero, aún podemos seguir negociando, no hay problema. Tengo otras propuestas tentativas que les pueden gustar a cambio de su libertad.

- ¿Quiénes son estos tipos? – no tardó en preguntar Danny, el cual se veía confundido al igual que Nick, por lo que el policía, suspirando, comenzó a hablar como si le doliera decirlo. Nick notaba como si esos tipos le hubieran hecho algo al comisario.

- Se hacen llamar "Sharks". Antes eran una fuerte pandilla que negociaba en tratados de droga pero un buen amigo se aseguró de limpiar las calles de esa escoria. Ahora se dedican a las carreras clandestinas. Mis infiltrados me dieron sus nombres, Norman es el pelirrojo, John es el castaño, Ray el del rostro cicatrizado, Dan y Rick Sucho son los morenos, siendo Dan el del tupé y Rick el del cabello lacio. Su líder es el afroamericano, se hace llamar "X" y es una de las personas más ruines y despreciables de esta ciudad, matando gente inocente sólo porque no le agradan o porque intervienen en sus intereses. No me extrañaría que a tu amigo lo mandara a matar ese asesino.

- ¿"X"? ¿Es una broma? – dijo Danny, dudando de la veracidad de la historia del comisario, pero éste pronto cambio su faceta por otra aún más seria para narrar lo acontecido con "X".

- Nadie sabe su nombre, sólo se le conoce como "X". Es la cabeza detrás de esa organización y muy escurridizo. Desde que descubrimos que se reunían en el Club Pole Position no hemos vuelto a saber de él, pero sabemos que sus compinches participan en las carreras clandestinas de las cuales no sabemos nada.

- Ya oímos muchas de sus apasionantes historias de pandilleros corredores, pero nosotros no corremos ilegalmente, lo hacemos por diversión. – dijo Nick, luego de estar un buen rato callado, por lo que el comisario le quita la foto y lo mira con una faceta de lástima debido a que no le iban a ser de ayuda en sus planes.

- Así que no compites en las carreras clandestinas... Qué lástima, te iba a liberar a cambio de que me dieras información de lo que ocurriera en las siguientes carreras.

- Sólo son 36 horas. No es una condena muy larga. – comentó Nick, con una sonrisa retadora debido a que creía que el comisario los quería timar, pero es ahí cuando el policía comienza a reír.

- Nicky, Nicky, Nicky... Evadir a la ley, provocar choques, exceso de velocidad, carreras clandestinas. Eso te puede llevar hasta un año en prisión. Yo quiero ser "bueno" contigo, a cambio de un favor.

- Esto es una injusticia – decía molesto Danny, sabiendo que él también pagaría por no contribuir, pero es ahí cuando el comisario se pone de pie, sonriendo y listo para hacer un trato.

- Necesito nuevos infiltrados, pero no en la banda de "X" ya que viendo que el pelirrojo te vio en el accidente de tu amigo, dudo que te reciban bien. Quiero que participes en las carreras clandestinas de Vice City. Hora de que vuelvas a tus viejos tiempos.

La cara de Nick cambió de enojo a sorpresa. Si quería ser libre, tenía que arriesgar su pellejo otra vez. Con lo que el comisario les acababa de narrar y sabiendo que muy probablemente los Sharks hayan sido los mismos que lo hicieron abandonar el negocio, comienza a pensársela dos veces, ¿De verdad valía la pena cambiar ese año de cárcel por una misión casi suicida? Nick temía de la prisión, pero meterse con los Sharks era otro nivel. Aun así, por su mente pasó aquel recuerdo del accidente de Steven y la promesa que hizo de hallar al culpable. Viendo este método como una vía de acceso para vengar a Steven, Nick asintió con la cabeza, accediendo a la petición del comisario, el cual sonríe al saber que tenía gente que lo ayude en su misión.

- Y usted nos libera, nos devuelve los coches y no nos multa, ¿Le parece? – dijo Nick mientras Danny se asusta por el pacto que acababa de hacer Nick.

- Exacto. Seré fiel a mi palabra, chicos, a cambio de que ustedes sean fiel a la suya. – aclaraba el comisario mientras abría la celda, teniendo la pistola en mano y apuntando a los dos corredores, por si intentaban revelarse o escapar. Una vez fuera de su celda, el comisario le hace entrega de un teléfono celular a Danny.

- Espero que no traten de irse sin oírme. Yo los contactaré, toma este teléfono, Daniel. Cuando se inscriban, hablamos de nuevo ¿Entendido?

Nick estira la mano y la estrecha con el comisario, pactando así una alianza, pese a que por la mente de Nick aún pasaban pensamientos sobre que se acababa de meter en un lío. Danny pensaba lo mismo, incluso, él imaginaba cosas peores, creyendo que los Sharks los terminarán matando, aunque decide no decir nada y levantar el pulgar con una falsa felicidad en el rostro.

- Trato hecho, comisario – dice Nick mientras se va de la comisaría junto a Danny, pero antes de que salieran del pasillo de las celdas, escuchan la voz del comisario, que les decía algo.

- No me llamen comisario. Llámenme Carter… Carter Williams.

Nick y Danny salen de la comisaría y se dirigen a sus coches, que estaban aparcados misteriosamente fuera de ella. Los dos caminan a sus coches mientras Danny seguía dudando del trato que Nick hizo con Carter.

- ¿Por qué aceptaste el negocio de ese madero? No es de confianza – comentaba Danny mientras no paraba de quitarle los ojos al celular que le dio Carter.

- Lo sé, pero era nuestra libertad o eso, además de que podemos aprovechar para encontrar al asesino de Steven – responde Nick, intentando autoconvencerse que hizo lo correcto.

- ¿Por dónde empezamos?

- Hay que comenzar como la primera vez. Yendo a ver a un promotor y conozco al indicado.

Ambos suben a sus coches y se dirigen hacia un sitio desconocido. Luego de varios semáforos y cruces llegaron a un taller mecánico. Al entrar solo observaban a varios sujetos arreglando un taxi mientras que varias herramientas se veían en el suelo. Por fuera se nota que el taller se encuentra en Viceport. Nick y Danny caminan hacia la puerta luego de que le preguntaran a un sujeto por Robert Dawson. Nick abre la puerta y se ve a un gordo de barba de candado leyendo una revista pornográfica y sudando mientras estaba sentado en una estereotipada oficina.

- No has perdido los viejos hábitos, depravado – decía Nick con una sonrisa, pero Robert parecía asustado debido a que no parece conocer a Nick, sacando incluso una pistola.

- ¿Pero qué mierda? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

- Ahora te haces el amnésico y ya no me recuerdas.

Robert observa detalladamente a Nick y deja su pistola en el escritorio, acercándose a Nick y olfateándolo, causando que Nick le dé un empujón al sentirse acosado.

- ¡Pero si es Nick Edwards! ¡Joder, tío, mira cuanto has crecido! Espero que tengas más huevos que la última vez que te vi. – gritaba eufóricamente Robert mientras le daba un abrazo a Nick, cargándolo inclusive.

- ¿No te acuerdas de mí, Robert? – preguntaba Danny, el cual se sentía excluido, pero Robert suelta a Nick y comienza a reír.

- ¿El empollón cobarde, Daniel López? Tú no has cambiado en nada, sigues siendo la misma mierda de siempre. ¿Y a qué vienen? ¿A tomarse una copa? De que la quieren, ¿brandy o vodka?

Cuando Robert ya se preparaba para servir alcohol, Nick le interrumpe, debido a que éste recordó que no podían perder el tiempo y menos ahora que trabajaban para un policía que no se veía nada amigable.

- No venimos a jugar ni a recordar los viejos tiempos, Bob. Necesito que me consigas una plaza en la siguiente carrera.

- ¿Pero qué cojones me estás contando? ¿¡Quieres correr!? Hubiera deseado oír esas palabras de tu boca cuando renunciaste. Espero que esos años no te hayan caído mal, mi viejo corredor estrella. Con tantos corredores desapareciendo, creo que si no te diera una plaza sería un suicidio.

Al oír estas últimas palabras de Robert, Nick no puede evitar en pensar en los Sharks, debido a que aparentemente eran los responsables de aquellas desapariciones a las que hacía referencia Robert. Luego de unos segundos, Nick reacciona y se prepara para apuntarse.

- Tú dime la fecha, hora, precio de entrada, recompensa y lugar. Estaré ahí sin falta.

- Muchas preguntas, Nick. La próxima carrera será en el Small Road Bridge, mañana a las 23:30. El precio de entrada es de 500 dólares, participarán seis por lo que la recompensa es de 3000 dólares.

- 500 dólares... podré reunirlos, te los traeré al rato.

- Siempre me pregunté que ganan ustedes si entregan todo en la recompensa... – murmura Danny mientras Nick le asegura a Robert que traerá el dinero.

- Las apuestas también participan, chicano – le comenta a Danny para luego voltear a ver a Nick - Sé que eres de confianza así que te dejo el mapa del trayecto y algunos datos. Espero que ganes, Nick, meteré 1000 dólares a tu favor. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Steven? Creí que era su amigo…

- Steven murió, Robert, pero olvidémoslo, no me gusta hablar de eso – responde Nick, mostrando incomodidad por tocar el tema otra vez, pero finalmente decide irse – No te decepcionaré, Bob – aseguró antes de retirarse, con Danny siguiéndolo como si de un perro fiel se tratara. Robert no se sorprende ante la muerte de Steven, pero sin decir palabra alguna comienza a imaginarse que quizás la muerte de Steven tenga que ver con las desapariciones.

Nick y Danny salen del taller mecánico y se dirigen al apartamento de Danny. Una vez ahí, se ponen a hablar sobre la misión que les encomendará Carter, sabiendo que no será tarea fácil.

- Necesito buscar a los cinco Sharks y a su líder – decía Nick, dudando un poco del éxito en su trabajo, además de mostrarse temeroso debido a que parecen ser un grupo de psicópatas.

- Tú oíste a Carter, nadie sabe dónde está, es muy escurridizo.

- Pero es obvio que en la carrera habrá Sharks a los cuales se les puede sacar información por las malas.

Luego de decir esto último, el teléfono que le dio Carter a Danny comienza a sonar, por lo que el joven responde, escuchando la seria voz de Carter.

- ¡Oficial Williams! ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntaba Danny, con nerviosismo en su voz y con su mano temblando. Luego de dar la respuesta, Danny le entrega el teléfono a Nick – Quiere hablar contigo – confesó.

Nick toma el teléfono y se lo pone al oído, no dejando hablar a Carter debido a que soltó el primer comentario con gran velocidad.

- Antes de que preguntes, ya estoy dentro.

- ¿Dónde será la carrera?

- En el Small Road Bridge a las 23:30 de mañana, ¿La sabotearás o qué piensas hacer?

- No, voy a enviar un infiltrado al lugar para que observe a los participantes. Tú no tienes problemas, ¿Verdad?

- Ando escaso de dinero, no reúno lo que piden de entrada.

- Pasa a la comisaría y te daré el dinero. Todo sea por joder a los Sharks de una vez por todas. Te espero aquí, más vale que vengas rápido y con discreción. – dice Carter antes de colgar, dejando a Nick sin oportunidad de seguirle comentando sobre la carrera.

- Él pagará mi cuota. Después de todo, no es tan malo que digamos. – dice Nick, sonriendo por tener un problema menos del cual preocuparse, pero Danny seguía sospechando de Carter, notándose por su mirada. - El único objetivo ahora es encontrar a esos Sharks e investigar lo de Steven – agregó Nick, pero Danny seguía pensando en las posibles razones por las que en verdad Carter esté tras los Sharks.

En un lapso de tiempo, Nick va a la comisaría en solitario y toma el dinero donde Carter le habla de su infiltrado, el cual perseguirá a los Sharks hasta la guarida de "X", cosa que también tendrá que hacer Nick. Sin decirle como irá el infiltrado, Carter le da el dinero a Nick y éste se va al taller de Robert, donde le entrega el dinero al promotor, que luce confiado por haber apostado por Nick. Finalmente y ya sin la presión de inscribirse en la carrera encima, Nick se queda a dormir en el apartamento de Danny, mirando al techo en aquel sofá donde está recostado mientras se preparaba para volver a aquel mundo al que prometió jamás regresar. Ahora simplemente debía confiar en su Deimos SP y perder el miedo a los Sharks, recordando que esos mismos quizás fueron los que lo amenazaron en el pasado, mataron a varios allegados y le hicieron abandonar el negocio. Pero recordar la muerte de Steven le da ánimos a Nick, debido a que hace tiempo también prometió no volver a dejar que sus amigos caigan a manos de esos psicópatas. Era hora de que Nick le pusiera un alto a las mismas personas que arruinaron su pasado y la alianza con Carter era la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo.

- Cada vez estoy más cerca de tu asesino, Steven, y lo pagará muy caro – pensaba Nick, cerrando los ojos con tal de dormir y estar descansado para la carrera del día siguiente. Lo que Nick no sabía era que se acababa de meter en una guerra de la que difícilmente saldría.


End file.
